Yume no sekaijuu
by Anizamara
Summary: Folken et Van, les 2 fils du Roi des Vampires, doivent prendre épouse pour continuer la lignée Fanel...plus que 3 review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

_**Yume no sekaijuu**_

**Prologue**

Il existe un monde différent du nôtre où, le vampire, le démon légendaire de la nuit, est réel.

Dans ce monde, la terre est appelée Gaïa…

Dans ce monde, plusieurs espèces démoniaques coexistent…nuits et jours…

Dans ce monde, il y a, certes, des humains mais ce sont les bannis…

Et dans ce monde, seules les femmes naissent en temps qu'humaines…

…afin que l'équilibre demeure…

Dans la lointaine Fanélia, vit, ou plutôt règne, le roi des Vampires, Le roi Gaou de Fanel règne sur cette communauté très sélective, préférant, de loin, donné naissance à des enfants mort né plutôt que de convertir en vampires des bannis. C'est ainsi que le roi des ténèbres pris la vie de l'humaine Varie Hakai 28 ans plutôt. La nouvelle souveraine donna ainsi naissance à deux bébés vampires prénommés Folken et Van…

C'est ainsi que, pendant le jour, le roi Gaou est le grand patron de l'entreprise _Multinationale Escaflowne Genetics_, qu'il entend transmettre son empire à ces fils à sa mort.

Anizamara


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

_**Yume no sekaijuu **_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 :**

-Messieurs, M. Fanel m'a envoyé pour vous informer que le repas va être servi, interrompit une domestique à l'allure cadavérique sous son uniforme.

-Très bien Mlle. Ryoko, nous descendons dans un instant, dit Folken en levant son nez d'un livre de biologie appliquée.

-Bien Monsieur Folken.

La domestique hésita un instant, jeta un regard éperdu à Van le frère cadet de Folken, qui de toute évidence était plus intéressé à torturer les passants en jetant par la fenêtre du 10e étage des fruits pourris. Elle se volatilisa.

-Je me demande bien pour quelle raison, cette fois-ci, notre paternel soit si formel, soupira Folken. Tu viens Van?

-Oui, oui, je viens, dit ce dernier en abandonnant son hobby à regret.

En un clin d'œil, les deux vampires se retrouvèrent dans la salle à manger où attendaient leurs parents.

-Bonsoir mes progénitures, accueillit Gaou un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres dévoilant ses canines bien aiguisées.

-Bonsoir Maman, dit Van en allant s'installer à sa place après avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue glacée de sa mère par politesse. Bonsoir Père.

Aussitôt assis, des domestiques apparurent à leur côté pour servir des bols remplis de sang d'un rouge vif avec un zeste d'orange avant de disparaître. Devant leur met favori, Folken et Van étaient sceptiques. Il était rare que leur père, le roi des Vampires, fasse préparer ce mets si capiteux, si riche. Il était clair maintenant que le paternel avait une idée derrière la tête. Le repas se déroula dans un silence de mort jusqu'à l'apparition du dessert.

Gaou déposa sa serviette de table de soie blanche immaculée d'Astria, tachée de sang frais. Il joignit ses mains dans un geste solennel et annonça de but en blanc :

-Je veux des petits enfants.

Folken s'étouffa avec son sorbet au sang alors que Van tomba à la renverse de sa chaise faisant voler son sorbet dans les airs. La coupe de sorbet vint atterrir sur la tête de ce dernier.

-Quoi! S'écria Folken qui se remettait du choc.

-Du calme Folken, dit Varie, Respire par le nez (…). Van, est-ce que ça va?

Folken éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Van émergée de dessous la table. Il était coiffé de travers par la coupe de sorbet dont le contenu dégoulinait sur un visage hagard.

-La ferme Folken, averti Van en enlevant sa couronne improvisée.

-Désolé, mais j'ai rarement vu de vampires, de mon vivant (…), avoir l'air idiot d'un banni, s'excusa Folken en reprenant son sérieux.

-Gaou?

-Comme je vous le disais, je veux des petits enfants. Vous êtes tous les deux en âge de prendre femme. En particulier, toi, Folken qui à 27 ans.

Folken fit le sourd d'oreille, soudainement intéressé par les dents de la fourchette qui servait de décoration avec les autres couverts sur la table.

-De plus, je me fais vieux…

-Tu parles, marmonna Van assez bas afin qu'aucune oreille de vampire ne puisse entendre le commentaire. Il lança un regard ironique à Folken qui hocha la tête.

-…et je veux voir mes petits enfants avant de quitter ce monde (…). Je veux que mes petits enfants connaissent leur grand-père, je veux pouvoir les faire sauter sur mes genoux.

-Oh Gaou, dit Varie émue. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi sentimental.

Par orgueil, Le Roi des Vampires balaya d'un geste les paroles de sa tendre moitié.

-Van, j'ai remarqué que la nouvelle domestique à constamment les yeux sur toi. Tu l'intéresses. Et je dois dire qu'une alliance avec sa famille ne serait pas mal venu. Son père a une la bonne idée de la faire vampire dès sa naissance. Elle est donc plus aux faits des habitudes de vie de notre race que les humaines.

-Qui?

-La domestique de tout à l'heure…, avança Folken.

-Ah! C'est quoi son nom?

-Mlle. Ryoko.

-Ah bon et elle me court après depuis quand?

-T'es un cas désespéré petit frère, soupira Folken qui se rendit à l'évidence, tout comme ses parents, que Van n'était pas intéressé par la domestique en question.

Gaou s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Votre mère et moi avons décidé de vous inscrire en tant qu'étudiant à l'étranger. Vous partirez dès l'aube pour Fried où votre oncle Vargas vous attend.

Anizamara


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

**Yume no sekaijuu**

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 :**

Crémé de pieds en cap de crème solaire de FPS 200, d'un chapeau à rebord et de lunettes de soleil teintées de noir opaque, Folken et Van descendirent de l'avion. Parmi la foule qui attendait les arrivants du vol, ils cherchèrent leur oncle. Ils ne virent personne lui correspondant.

-Folken! Van!

Un homme à l'allure imposante et à la peau bronzée, agitait son immense main dans leur direction, mais les deux frères l'ignorèrent occupés à chercher un homme à l'allure blafard. Autour d'eux, les arrivants rejoignaient leurs familles. Maintenant seuls avec cet étranger qui les observait comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire. Van commençait par perdre patience.

-Attend moi ici, je vais téléphoner à Vargas, dit Folken.

Il passa à côté de l'inconnu, suivit de près par son frère qui n'attendait pas rester là.

-Prenez pas cette peine jeune homme, je ne suis jamais en retard, contrairement à Gaou…

Folken s'arrêta net, aussitôt heurté par l'arrière par Van.

-Oncle?

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Van, Folken, comme vous avez grandi! s'exclama soudain Vargas en serrant avec force dans une embrassade les deux protagonistes.

Folken et Van essayèrent de se dégager de l'étau, par manque d'air (…) aurait pensé un passant. Mais plutôt par embarras pour des vampires qui ignoraient ce qu'était l'affection.

-Je parie que vous êtes déshydratés, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous offrir ses bouteilles de jus de tomates (…) c'est tout ce que j'ai, dit Vargas en élevant la voix de façon à être entendu par des passants. Il leur tendit 2 bouteilles remplient de sang que ses neveux acceptèrent volontiers.

Vargas les mena ensuite jusqu'à sa voiture, une décapotable, à l'entrée de l'aéroport. Les deux jeunes vampires reculèrent à sa vue. Vargas les força à embarquer. Souriant en voyant ses neveux se couvrir un peu plus. Il s'installa au volant, démarra la voiture et sorti de l'aéroport, cheveux au vent.

En chemin, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes environ, Vargas actionna le mécanisme qui fit monter les vitres et déployé la toiture pour couvrir les têtes.

-Désolé les gars, mais ici à Fried, les vampires tout comme les loups-garous font figure de légendes urbaines, Cette métropole grouille de malfrats de toutes sortes, mais se sont les _Bannis_ qui dirigent cette cité, et à leurs yeux, depuis plus de deux siècles, sont la seule espèce qui à survécu à la Grande Destruction.

N'écoutant que d'une oreille, Folken et Van enlevaient leur chapeau, veste et lunette fumée.

-Je suis content de vous voir les enfants.

-Nous aussi mon oncle, dit Folken avec une esquisse de sourire en coin montrant une de ses canines. Retourner une phrase affectueuse n'était qu'une formalité pour les vampires. Mais pourquoi être allé nous chercher en décapotable, une journée ensoleillée qui plus est, et pourquoi t'as la peau aussi bronzée qu'un vampire noir, quel crème de bronzage as-tu utilisé?

Vargas ne fut nullement choqué par l'impertinence de son neveu, il ri même.

-Ah ha! Nous y voilà, pour des vampires de votre trempe, pour qui la peur n'existe pas, vous êtes des petites natures. Êtes-vous sûr d'être les princes des ténèbres, de la lignée royale de Fanélia, les plus craints. Cela m'étonne de vous.

Il fit une pause délibérément.

-Bon, tout le long de votre séjour, à Fried, vous devrez jeter aux orties certaines habitudes de vampire et agir à 100% comme des humains. D'ailleurs, vous n'aurez pas besoin de vous enduire de crème solaire constamment. Manger ses biscuits dans leur totalité, jusqu'à la dernière miette, dit Vargas en leur donnant à chacun un biscuit blanc de 20 centimètres de diamètre. Et pas de questions.

Folken et Van regardèrent leur biscuit avec dégoût, avant de se décider à les avaler.

Soudain, les deux vampires furent pris de spasmes violents qui les plièrent en deux de douleur. Une douleur pareille à la sensation de fin quand on enfonce un pieu dans le cœur d'un vampire.

-Qu…qu'est-ce que…, réussit à dire Folken qui se tenait le ventre.

L'instant d'après, les douleurs avaient cessé. S'en rendant compte, les 2 frères arrêtèrent de gémir comme des perdus et relevèrent leur tête…pour découvrir leur reflet dans les rétroviseurs de la voiture…

Au fait merci pour l'unique review.

Anizamara


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Merci pour les reviews

_**Yume no sekaijuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3 :**

Une semaine durant, les 2 princes vampires fraîchement humanisés, durent s'habituer au mode de vie des habitantsde Fried. Grâce à un étrange biscuit que Vargas leur avait obligé d'ingurgiter à toutes les 12 heures, leurs pouvoirs de vampires étaient supprimés et remplacés par le métabolisme du corps humain. Ils ont eu à s'habituer au goût de la bouffe et à leur nouvelle capacité de toucher et ressentir. Ils en arrivèrent même à avoir la vue du sang en horreur.

Malgré le choc culturel, ce n'était pas désagréable à vivre comme expérience et les deux frères se rangèrent rapidement du même avis que leur oncle.

Les quelques émotions ressenties normalement par les vampires étaient décuplées chez les humains. Folken ne tarda pas à en profiter au dépend de Van, pour qui les émotions étaient plus intenses dû à son jeune âge. Ce dernier ressentit de plein fouet « l'angoisse du premier jour d'école», chose improbable auparavant.

-Bonne chance les jeunes, dit Vargas de la voiture après les avoirs conduits à leur nouvel établissement scolaire. Vous verrez, vous vous y habituerez, vous y prendrez du plaisir.

-J'en doute, dit Van qui avait passez la matinée penché au dessus du bol de toilette.

Vargas parti avec un gros rire à la fois moqueur et encourageant laissant ses deux neveux affrontés le monde comme des grands...

Anizamara


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

**夢の世界中**

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 :**

-Van, peux-tu me passer tes notes de cours, demanda un étudiant aux longs cheveux blonds.

Allen Schézar, le playboy de Fortuna (l'établissement scolaire) s'assit sans cérémonie en face de Van. Ce dernier ronchonna à cette irruption malvenue. Allen avait le don d'exaspérer ses compères en l'espace d'une seconde. Il avait la tête aussi vide que le contenu de son cabaret et on n'avait pas besoin des pouvoirs de vampire pour s'en apercevoir.

-Tu ne suis jamais les cours?

-Nope, j'assiste aux cours à cause des beautés.

-Alors pourquoi veux-tu mes notes?

-Je vais me faire la _Aston_, pour ça il faut que j'ai l'air d'un intello, s'te plaît.

-ok, les v'là mes notes.

Van fouilla dans son sac sans regarder et y retira son cahier de note noir qu'il remit à Allen.

-Merci mec. J'te revaudrai ça. J'te les rends demain.

_Pauvre humain, il est pathétique. Il ne se rendra même pas compte que je lui ai refilé mon carnet de cote sur les filles de l'établissement. Millerna va le ramassé c'est certain. S'il était un vampire, il serait une vraie honte pour notre race, _pensa Van. Occupé à plaindre Allen, il ne vit pas l'étudiant qui venait dans sa direction chargé d'un cabaret bien garni. Aussi, sursauta-t-il quand celui-ci apparut dans son champ de vision. _Pas facile sans pouvoir._

｢すみません、そのいすはいいですか｣

-Quoi!

L'étudiant pointa les chaises vacantes autour de la table. Van comprenant lui proposa une chaise d'un geste de la main.

｢かんざきです。はじめまして。。。｣ L'étudiant tendit la main à un Van interloqué après s'être assis.

｢留学生そうですかな。。。｣

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, toutes les chaises vacantes autour de Van furent occupées par des étudiants parlant une langue étrangère à Van.

Van se trouva mal à l'aise d'être entouré de ces étranges étudiants. Aussi, s'apprêtait-il à filer à l'anglaise lorsque la main de Dryden s'abattis sur son épaule dans l'intention de l'immobiliser.

-Pas de chance Fanel, ce sont tous des étudiants en langue étrangère, la nihongo.

Van tenta en vain de se lever de sa chaise malgré la pogne de Dryden.

-Et les gars* (filles incluses). C'est un nouvel étudiant venu de l'étranger, de Fanélia je crois et il n'est pas habitué à vous.

｢ちょっと。。。すみません｣ dirent-ils tous.

-Je vais faire les présentations, proposa Dryden. Ca, c'est Mamoru Kanzaki, Yukari Uchida, Amano et Dilandau Schézar et Merle Maneki-Neko. Lui, c'est Van Fanel.

｢はじめまして、どうぞよろしく｣

Van était encore plus perturbé. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mangé le biscuit de Vargas, aujourd'hui en particulier? J'aurais préféré être vampire à ce moment précis pour lire dans leurs pensées. Dieu _(…) _c'est dans ces moments- là que je suis heureux d'être vampire_. Van se rendit compte que Dryden ne lui tenait plus l'épaule. _C'est le temps de filer._

-C'est pas tout ça. Mais je dois aller étudier. Heureux de vous avoir connu. Bye!

｢さよなら｣

Van se leva de chaise, se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec les plus beaux yeux qu'il n'est jamais vu. Il se figea, mais se ressaisit aussitôt pour offrir son siège.

｢あ姉！遅れるよ｣

Van qui s'éloignait maintenant, entendit la voix de la jeune fille alors qu'elle devait répondre à une question. Il trouva cette voix mélodieuse.

｢あの人は誰だ?｣

｢バン･ファネールです。留学生だ。｣

｢そうだねえ。ハンサムだ。｣

Van qui était distrait par la voix mélodieuse qu'il entendait au loin, se rendit compte que Dryden l'avait suivit. Ce dernier attendait, de toute évidence, des questions. Vaincu, Van soupira et demanda:

-Qui était cette fille?

-Hitomi Kanzaki, la sœur jumelle de Mamoru. Captivante, n'est-ce pas?

-…

-Écoute, ces étudiants ont un code de conduite à l'intérieur de Fortuna. Ils conversent et écrivent seulement dans leur langue d'étude. Ce sont de vrais mordus de la nihongo. Mais tu peux leur parler normalement, ils comprennent, tu saisis? Mais ils te répondront automatiquement en Nihongo. Donc, conseil d'ami, à moins de comprendre le Nihongo, évite les durant les heures de cours…Tu t'y feras, t'en fais donc pas…

Voyant l'air découragé de Van, Dryden s'esclaffa.

-Allez, je te laisse. J'ai un rapport d'expérience à terminer avec Folken et Sora. Tiens les v'là justement. Bye!

Anizamara


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Escalowne ne m'appartient pas.

Me revoilà, après quelques années d'absence du monde des _fanfictions_. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent et tout particulièrement ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Alors voilà!

**夢の世界中**

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 :**

Il fallait voir ça. Allen avait encore l'œil au beurre noir depuis sa mésaventure avec _la Aston_. Quand il avait donné le cahier de note (appartenant à Van) à consulter à _la Aston_, il s'était retrouvé la tête la première dans la poubelle la plus proche. Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant c'est que, _la Aston _en question n'était nul autre que Eries, la présidente du conseil étudiant de la Faculté des Arts et Littératures Friediennes. Ce fut un choc pour tout le corps étudiant et enseignant. Il passait maintenant dans les couloirs la mine plutôt sombre, prêt à mordre celui ou celle qui osait encore le mentionner. Bien sûr les étudiants de la Faculté de langues étrangère ne se privèrent pas de le narguer ouvertement, personne en dehors d'eux, y comprit le principal concerné n'y comprenait rien.

｢おおばかだよね。あのあにき。。。｣

「ほんとあれはどうしようもなくよろいね。｣

｢はあはあはあ｣

Van qui regardait en direction des étudiants de la Nihongo entendit la sœur d'Allen dire quelque chose à sa belle Hitomi. Il ne comprit pas bien sûr mais comme le lui avait dit Dryden, il était facile de supposer le sujet. Il remarqua tout de même Allen qui passait non loin de lui. Il lui fit face et tendit la main dans le but de récupérer son bien. Allen qui avait comprit lui lança un regard peu avenant, signifiant clairement : «Pas un mot» et passa son chemin sans remettre le cahier emprunté à son propriétaire. Van ne revit jamais son carnet, de toute façon, il n'en avait plus besoin. Une seule humaine l'intéressait. Une seule…

Anizamara


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Escalowne ne m'appartient pas.

Encore merci pour les commentaires!

_**Yume no sekaijuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6 :**

-Passe-moi la fiole d'acide de carbone s'te plaît!

Sora Hoshino tendait la main derrière elle pour attraper la dite fiole qu'elle avait demandée. Cependant comme elle regardait attentivement dans son microscope, elle ne pouvait voir Folken qui tentait tant bien que mal de la lui fourrer dans les mains.

_Maudite main à marde, c'est à croire qu'elle a une volonté propre à bouger sans cesse_, se dit Folken exaspéré.

-Mais elle est où cette maudite fiole? Ça fait une heure que je te tends la main Folken!

-Sora, Sora, si tu pouvais au moins arracher tes yeux du microscope, tu pourrais contrôler cette main baladeuse.

-Je n'ai pas la main baladeuse, dit Sora indignée. Elle se releva cependant et lui fit face. Allez passe-moi cette fiole j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Sora retourna à son observation après avoir obtenu l'objet. Folken sachant qu'il allait parler dans le vide avec une Sora dans cet état, décida de mettre de l'ordre dans leurs papiers éparpillés partout sur la table, le comptoir et jonchant aussi le sol. Son estomac se mis à gronder.

-Sora, il serait temps de faire une pause, il est presque midi.

Pas de réponse.

-Sora…

-Oui oui, une minute.

-Sora…

-Oui! J'ai dis. Encore une petite minute.

Folken savait bien que ça voulait dire une demi-heure, alors il se décida à alors chercher son lunch et son biscuit car il était presque l'heure de le prendre.

-Mais où est donc ce fichu biscuit, j'en ai besoin merde!

Il fouilla partout. Même après avoir mis de l'ordre, il ne trouva que son lunch et le lunch de Sora, mais pas de traces du biscuit.

-Euh, Sora, aurais-tu vu le biscuit qua ma grand-mère m'a fait, j'ai faim moi. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'en passé, c'est une question de vie ou de mort!

Sora qui venait juste d'en finir avec le rapport d'observation se dirigea vers lui la tête baissée et les mains se tortillant nerveusement.

-Ah ben, justement. C'est une drôle d'histoire, quand je me suis absentée pour aller aux toilettes tout à l'heure, j'avais oublié de fermer les fenêtres et quand je suis revenue, un écureuil en avait pris possession et s'enfuyait déjà par la fenêtre. Je n'ai pas pu le rattraper. Désolée…

-TABARNAK D'OSTIE DE MARDE. Chu dans marde! s'écria Folken.

Alors que Folken réfléchissait à un moyen pour s'enfuir au plus sacrant, il fut pris de spasme révélateur de son état de vampire.

-Sora, vite. Va chercher l'infirmière.

Sora ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et elle entoura de ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son cou était à la portée des crocs de Folken. Folken au supplice ne pu en supporter d'avantage, il la mordit.

Quelques instants plus tard, Folken assis sur le sol, son dos appuyé contre le mur, se passait les mains sur le visage. Il regarda le corps inerte de Sora à ses côtés, cependant les signes de transformation commençaient à paraître.

-Eh merde.

Il soupira.

-Au moins, je vais passer l'éternité en excellente compagnie. J'aurais pu tomber plus mal…

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là, l'écureuil tendit l'oreille.

-Caporal! Caporal Minou! Allez vient, il est temps de rentrer!

L'écureuil se métamorphosa en chat descendit de l'arbre où il était perché et lui sauta dans les bras en ronronnant.

-Moi aussi je te le l'aime! Ah, mais qu'as-tu dans la gueule? Fais voir. Mmm, ce biscuit est fait avec de l'Aveda arc-en-ciel et à un juger par la couleur, c'est employé par une créature de la nuit…maintenant que tu l'as privé de ça, Caporal, cette personne doit être dans de beaux draps, je la plains. Allez, rentrons maintenant.

-Maw!

Anizamara


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Michaela pour son commentaire…le premier depuis 2 ans. ^-^

_**Yume no sekajuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7 :**

Perché sur une haute branche d'arbre, Van semblait attendre quelque chose. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il profitait de la nuit et de sa condition de vampire pour épier sa proie Hitomi Kanzaki, la jeune femme qui l'avait séduit dès le premier regard. Une obsession faite femme…

Van avait été subjugué par la beauté intérieure qui resplendissait de l'aura de la jeune femme, de ses yeux mystérieux et envoûtants. C'était le genre qui lui avait toujours plu. Aussi, depuis l'épisode du lunch, Van n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Hitomi occupait ses rêves de simple mortel la nuit, ce qui finit par l'agacer prodigieusement.

Aussi, se décida-t-il, après une semaine de nuit blanche (phénomène neurologique royalement emmerdant caractéristique aux mortels), d'agir. Ainsi, à l'insu de son oncle et de son propre frère, Van ne prit pas le biscuit blanc (durée de 12 heures) les nuits suivantes pour parcourir les rues de Fried sous la forme d'une colombe à la recherche de la jeune femme.

Ses sens de vampire en alerte, il ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver la maison d'Hitomi. Et depuis, il vint l'observer chaque nuit.

Tout à coup, la lumière éclaira la chambre d'Hitomi. Elle entrait dans sa chambre vêtue d'une simple serviette de bain. Van en profita pour se rincer l'œil…

Anizamara


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

_**Yume no sekajuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8:**

-Aye Van! Tu viens-tu à cette fête costumée? demanda Gaddès qui s'était penché au dessus de l'épaule de Van pour lire les annonces du babillard.

Pas de réponse. Gaddès se tourna pour observer Van d'un peu plus près, trop près même, car il réussit à faire sursauter Van.

-Quoi!

-Je disais : Aye Van! Tu confirmes-tu la rumeur qui dit que tu es gay? dit alors Gaddès aucunement sérieux mais désireux de faire réagir ce zombie amoureux.

-Qui a dit ça? répondit Van furieux.

-Personne, du calme. En tout cas, moi je vais à la fête avec Céléna.

-Quelle fête?

-La fête dont l'annonce fait deux mètres de haut et un mètre de large devant toi.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué.

-Moi oui.

-Comment veux-tu que j'ai remarqué une chose pareille quand mon but premier était de me camoufler dans la pile d'étudiants qui s'agglutinaient autour du babillard 20 minutes plus tôt pour éviter Allen et sa perpétuelle rengaine sur ces conquêtes. Van regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Apparemment je me suis assoupi.

-Ah!...je vois…assoupi, hein! Remarque que je te comprends, c'est logique quand il s'agit d'Allen. Même s'il est mon meilleur ami, il ne parle que de ça. Alors?

-Chais pas…

-Enwouaiye donc! (n.b. Envoie donc!) Il y aura plein de jolies poupées!

-Céléna te trancherait la tête si elle t'avait entendu.

-GADDÈS! T'ES UN HOMME MORT!

Gaddès s'enfuit en courant suivi de près par Céléna qui brandissait une crosse.

-Une fête costumée. Mmm…Ça promet d'être intéressant.

Anizamara


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

_**Yume no sekaijuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9 :**

En traversant un parc pour aller à l'épicerie faire les courses pour l'oncle Vargas, Van vit un groupe de jeune gens s'amuser avec leurs animaux de compagnie. D'ailleurs, il crut apercevoir un grand perroquet parmi eux. _Impossible_. Il continua son chemin.

-Salut Fanel! Dit un jeune homme courant dans sa direction.

Van le reconnu, c'était nul autre que Mamoru, le frère jumeau d'Hitomi. D'abord, il n'en crut pas ses oreilles, ce dernier s'était adressé à lui pour la première fois en français. Néanmoins, pris de cours, il lui répondit.

-Euh… Salut Kanzaki! C'est ben la première fois que tu me parles en français, j'ai des doutes.

-Ah ça! Hé! Hé! Pas la peine, je parle français en dehors des murs de l'université comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. T'es juste pas tombé sur un de nous à l'extérieur de l'enceinte, c'est tout.

Van ne répondit pas, ce qui mit Mamoru mal à l'aise. Il commença à se balancer sur ses jambes, cherchant à continuer la conversation au grand désespoir de Van qui n'était pas très loquace de nature. Un autre jeune homme coiffé et habillé à la _Rasta_ vint les rejoindre.

-Ah! Arashi! S'cuse-moi! dit Mamoru.

Le jeune homme se mit à parler, mais les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient irréguliers et quelques fois incohérents. En même temps qu'il parlait, il faisait des signes avec ses mains.

-Tu peux aller chercher Kaoli s'il-te-plaît! Dit Mamoru en pointant un doigt vers le groupe qui jouait un peu plus loin.

Le jeune homme sembla avoir comprit et repartit dans la direction où il était venu. Mamoru se tourna alors vers Van.

-Ah oui! Dis? Tu vas-tu à la fête costumée?

Van qui s'attendait à en entendre plus sur Arashi. Il fut pris de cours par cette question hors de propos.

-Euh oui, j'irai.

-Chouette! Et tu vas être déguisé en quoi?

-En vampire. Pourquoi?

-En vampire, cette créature de légende comme nous racontait mamie, répondit Mamoru franchement étonné.

-Je suis l'un de leur plus fervent croyant, expliqua Van.

-Alors tu vas bien t'entendre avec Dilandau. Quant à moi, je n'y crois pas. C'est un mythe, une histoire à dormir debout pour faire peur aux enfants. Je crois en revanche. Non, je suis persuadé que les _êtres de lumière _existent.

Van ne répondit rien. Lui n'y croyait pas. Le jeune homme surnommé Arashi revint sur ces entrefaites en conduisant une personne en chaise roulante. Mamoru se pencha sur la jeune femme en chaise roulante et l'embrassa amoureusement. Le chapeau de paille que la jeune handicapée portait, tomba sur le sol malmené par cette démonstration d'affection. Mamoru cessa son baiser, ramassa le chapeau et le remit sur la tête de la jeune femme qui le regardait à la fois avec amour et curiosité.

-Van, je te présente Arashi Mizuno. C'est l'un des amis de ma blonde. Il est sourd, il communique avec le langage des signes. J'y comprends pas grands chose, c'est pour ça qu'elle est là.

-Enchanté, dit Van.

La jeune fille fit quelques signes avec ses mains et Arashi hocha la tête, sourit et serra la main de Van.

-Et elle! La charmante petite paysanne en chaise roulante, c'est ma blonde, Kaoli Kuukino. Je l'adore!

La jeune femme rougit, embarrassée. Elle donna un coup de coude dans le bassin de Mamoru.

-Kaoli, je te présente Van, il étudie à mon université et je crois qu'il a le béguin pour ma sœur.

-Bonne chance, dit-elle en lui serrant la main à son tour.

Anizamara


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

_**Yume no sekaijuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10 :**

-Salut Van! Bienvenue chez les Schézar. Méchant costume! S'exclama Dilandau en ouvrant la porte. Il regardait Van vampire avec admiration. La prochaine fois, tu me mets en relation avec ton maquilleur et ton tailleur, dac!

Van hocha la tête et entra.

La maison Schézar grouillait de monde, de jeunes étudiants au sang frais. Le banquet rêvé des vampires de basse zone. Heureusement que Van avait été élevé à Fanélia, où la retenue était de rigueur afin d'impressionner les commerçants, les touristes, etc.

-Salut Fanel!

-Bonsoir Amano.

-Chouette costume, on dirait un vrai vampire sorti d'un roman.

Van vampire poursuivit son chemin vers le buffet sans toutefois toucher à la nourriture.

-Eh Yukari, plus dévêtue que ça Millerna va provoquer une syncope chez tous les mâles présents à cette soirée, je te jure, s'écria Céléna.

-Elle a osée!

-Ouais!

Millerna fit son entrée quelques instants plus tard dans un costume d'esclave en jute presque transparent et déchiré à des endroits stratégiques.

Yukari, Céléna et Hitomi qui les avaient rejointe, se mirent à rirent en voyant tous ces mâles en rut se pétrifier comme des statues de sels. Séchant ses larmes, Hitomi eut tout à coup l'impression d'être observée, un ténébreux costumé en Vampire la fixait de ses yeux intenses, couleur rouge sang. _Probablement des verres de contact_, se dit-elle. De la distance qui les séparait, elle ne le reconnut pas, mais l'insistance de son regard la gênait de plus en plus.

-Attendez-moi là, y faut que j'aille aux toilettes. Hitomi s'enfuit.

Dans la salle de bain, Hitomi se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et se regarda dans la glace.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Hitomi n'était pas habituée à être observée de la sorte. Le regard insistant du ténébreux vampire costumé la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle pensait, en venant costumée en sorcière, faire tapisserie puisque c'était un personnage fantastique très populaire auprès des jeunes de Fried. Mais là! Le jeune homme semblait l'avoir regardé avec une vision à rayon X.

-Je deviens maboule! Impossible…une vision à rayon X. Bof! J'en ai rien à foutre, s'essaya-t-elle de se convaincre. Elle sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, songeuse.

_Je me demande où est Van. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. En quoi est-il déguisé? Probablement pas du tout, il est tellement sérieux et réservé…_

-Salut _Tomi,_ encore en sorcière à ce que je vois. Aaaah! T'es tellement prévisible, je suis content d'avoir cassé avec toi, dit Allen qui l'avait rejointe.

-Moi, au moins, je ne prétends pas être une _playgirl_, ce que tu es _à priori_ en version masculine…quoique tu sois un peu efféminé je l'avoue.

Les étudiants à proximité qui avaient entendu la riposte d'Hitomi, se mirent à rire. Allen s'en alla, outré.

-C'est l'aîné, pourtant il est bête, dit Céléna.

-Ouais! Et sa conception de _blonde_ est à revoir. Si un tutorat de 2 heures en français est une _date_, alors moi je suis Gaou Fanel, le magna des finances.

Yukari et Céléna rirent de bon cœur, suivit d'Hitomi.

-En parlant de Fanel, Van est introuvable…

-Yukari!

-Hep! Mais crois-tu que le _Gaou_ _Fanel_ et Van sont reliés?

-Ça m'étonnerait. Qu'est-ce qu'un membre de cette famille viendrait faire à Fried, j'vous l'demande! Non, d'après moi, ils ont juste le même nom de famille, c'est tout, dit Hitomi.

-Mmmouais, ça paraît impossible une telle coïncidence. Amano! Le voilà! S'écria Yukari.

Yukari parti vers Amano, suivit peu après par Céléna qui alla rejoindre Gaddès laissant Hitomi seule dans son coin. Après quelques minutes à faire tapisserie, Hitomi se décida à sortir prendre l'air.

-J'en ai bien besoin! Se dit-elle.

Hitomi marchait depuis cinq minutes dans l'immense arrière-cour des Schézar, quand arrivée dans son coin favori, elle courut s'asseoir sur la vieille balançoire suspendue sur la branche d'un grand chêne. Regardant de chaque côté pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, elle s'autorisa à se balancer comme une enfant et offrit son visage mélancolique à la lune et au ciel étoilé. Respirant l'air frais de la nuit à plein poumon, elle sourit.

-Mmm, comme c'est agréable Madame la Lune! Comme vous savez si bien m'apaiser!

Hitomi se balançait, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenue la petite fille qu'elle était à 5 ans. Enfermée dans son monde, elle ne vit pas que, non loin d'elle, une ombre l'épiait derrière un buisson.

-Si seulement…

Tout à coup, Hitomi fut arrachée de la balançoire par ce qui semblait être un coup de vent et se retrouva plaquée au sol. Le choc l'assomma un peu. Encore étourdie, elle essaya de se relever mais rencontra une résistance. Des mains d'hommes bloquaient ses bras au sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

Van se tenait penché au dessus d'elle, tenant toujours les bras d'Hitomi au sol au-dessus de sa tête. Au début, elle fut soulagée de voir ce visage familier, mais quelque chose était différent dans le regard de Van, un regard aussi rouge que le sang, et son soulagement s'envola.

-Van!

-…

Van montra ses crocs, se qui terrifia Hitomi, elle baissa les yeux et reconnu le déguisement de vampire qu'elle avait aperçu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle fut encore plus déboussolée en constatant que comme son cerveau s'était remis en marche, c'était l'évidence même comme deux plus deux font quatre. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi Van agissait de la sorte. Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer de nouveau son regard.

-Van!

Sans répondre, Van approchait son visage de celui d'Hitomi jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

-Je te veux…

Il s'empara de la bouche d'Hitomi, il en prit possession. Surprise, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement à cet assaut brutal. Elle tenta de lui résister, mais Van la tenait fermement. Elle abandonna toute raison et toute résistance quand le baiser, d'abord brutal qui l'avait forcé à ouvrir la bouche, devint plus doux quand Van y introduit sa langue et moula ses lèvres aux siennes. Hitomi ne voulait pas admettre que le baiser devenait plaisant. Elle avait envie de le lui rendre, mais sa raison le refusait. Après quelques minutes, Van eu raison de la résistance d'Hitomi car elle abandonna la bataille. Ses bras sans force furent libéré de leur étau, mais Hitomi n'en tint pas compte, elle savourait les baisers de son ravisseur en gémissant.

Van cessa de l'embrasser.

-Van…

Hitomi regarda les yeux de Van d'où, malgré la froideur du regard, perçait un voile de tristesse.

-Pardonne-moi Hitomi…

Van se jeta au cou de la jeune femme sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot de plus, plantant ses crocs dans la jugulaire. Il s'abreuva du sang d'Hitomi. Quand il eut fini de vider tout le sang du corps d'Hitomi, il se releva, s'essuya la bouche maculé de sang et regarda le corps inerte, sans vie d'Hitomi.

-Hitomi…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau sur la bouche. Il utilisa l'ongle de son index pour s'ouvrir une veine de son poignet, qu'il porta à la bouche d'Hitomi et laissa son sang y couler, provoquant la réaction en chaîne. Bien que vitreux, les yeux d'Hitomi s'ouvrirent subitement, des crocs apparurent et la jeune femme se jeta sur son poignet ensanglanté plantant ses crocs à son tour buvant le sang du vampire.

Van constata que la jeune femme avait fini de boire quand l'étau à son bras cessa et que le corps d'Hitomi, de nouveau inerte, glissait vers le sol. Il la rattrapa. Il s'occupa ensuite de son poignet en faisant un bandage avec un morceau de sa cape.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se remit sur pied, Hitomi inerte dans ses bras, attendant quelque chose…Le corps de la jeune fille fut soudain secoué de violents spasmes. Van esquissa un sourire. La transformation en vampire était bientôt achevée. Il embrassa le front d'Hitomi d'un baiser léger.

-Tu es mienne à présent.

Van se volatilisa avec Hitomi laissant l'immense arrière-cour de Schézar imperturbable aux regards des simples mortels.

Anizamara


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Michaela, ma fidèle lectrice, pour son commentaire. ^-^

Merci aussi avec quelques années de retard à Co, méo, Raziel The SoulEater, Aodren et Kahoko pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont encouragée à continuer ce _fanfic_.

_**Yume no sekaijuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 11 :**

Un carreau de fenêtre se brisa, réveillant une dizaine de corneilles endormies non loin. Même si un silence de mort régnait autour du Manoir Fanel chaque soir depuis les temps inconnus, les réunions d'affaires du roi des vampires rendaient l'endroit à chaque soir plus cacophonique. Un autre carreau éclata en morceau.

-Asona, il me faut le bilan du dernier trimestre pour demain, dit Gaou.

-Oui Maître Gaou, répondit Asona en déglutissant.

Dans l'obscurité de son salon, Gaou discutait avec ses subalternes, un loup-garou, un zombi et un bossu. Comme toute personnalité riche qui se respecte, il s'adonnait au golf pendant ses réunions. Mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'un stupide sport d'affaires inventé par ces larves de _bannis_. Ce n'était qu'une stupide corvée pour mener à bien son empire commercial. Un autre carreau se brisa.

-L'avion en provenance d'Astria fera escale à Fanélia mercredi prochain, annonça Luva le bossu.

-Bien, tiens-moi informé de toutes les transactions qui seront faites, répondit Gaou.

Varie surgit dans le salon toute excitée.

-Gaou, mon _vampirounet_ chéri, nous avons reçu des nouvelles de Fried, s'écria-t-elle.

-Enfin! S'exclama le roi des vampires. En frappant sa dernière balle de golf. Asona et Yurizen se penchèrent de concert pour éviter le projectile. La balle de golf fracassa, cette fois, une carafe de sang frais.

-Mon beau tapis! dit Varie sans faussement surprise. Elle regarda le gros dégât d'un œil aussi faussement catastrophé.

-Ah Ha! Lis mon _harpie_ chérie! Je dépérissais d'attendre des nouvelles de nos fils.

-Gaou, mes neveux ont trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds, Vargas, lit-elle à haute voie.

-Et c'est tout? Demanda-t-il en reposant son bâton de golf au sol au grand soulagement de ses conseillers. Rien d'autre?

-Oui oui, ma _chauve_-_souris_ d'amour. Ça, c'était la lettre de Vargas. J'ai aussi un _e-mail_ de Folken et un _texto_ de Van.

-Lis, je t'en prie, dit Gaou se remettant en position pour frapper une autre balle. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait épuisé son stock. Yurizen, apporte-moi une autre balle!

-…Mais Maître…protesta faiblement Yurizen.

-Tout de suite! Rugit le roi des vampires.

-Bien, Maître…

Yurizen se mis en quête d'une balle de golf et il avait la ferme intension d'en trouvé une. Car dans le cas contraire, il le savait, ses pauvres yeux de zombi allait servir de balle de golf et qu'il devra passer toute la journée et peut-être même plus, à les chercher à l'extérieur du manoir.

-Père, je travaille sur une intéressante expérience universitaire avec ma copine, je ne pense pas avoir le temps pour venir vous la présenter. Tu peux faire de Van l'héritier. Folken, continua de lire Varie.

-Et je suppose que c'est tout? Répondit Gaou ennuyé. Son fils aîné mettait toujours ses bouquins et ses expériences avant l'affaire familiale, mais Gaou ne désespérait pas. Il était convaincu de l'avoir à l'usure. YURIZEN!

-Voilà! Voilà! Maître Gaou, dit ce dernier qui revenait en courant. Le pauvre n'avait pas réussi à trouver une seule balle de golf, alors résigné, il lui tendit son œil droit qu'il avait sorti de son orbite.

-'Pa, fini la vie de vampire. Hitomi est ma seule raison de vivre désormais. Van, dit Varie. Oh! Que c'est romantique!

-QUOI! Rugit le roi des vampires furieux, la balle (n.b. l'œil) qu'il frappa alors atteignit son but, l'orbite droit de Yurizen.

Anizamara


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

_**Yume no sekaijuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12 :**

-Non, non, non et non. J'ai dit non! Protesta Hitomi en repoussant Van d'un coup sec.

-Je sais…, répondit Van en soupirant. Il se releva et à quatre pattes revint vers elle essayant sans grand succès d'avoir l'air d'un pitou piteux.

.. Alors n'insiste pas. Ça me fous encore les ch'tons toute cette histoire et je ne suis pas prête. En plus, sous le toit de mes parents…

La première chose qu'Hitomi fit en se réveillant vampire, se fut de gifler Van à toute volée. Dû à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, la joue de Van et le mur du salon du condo de son oncle portaient encore, après plus d'un mois, la marque indélébile de la force surnaturelle des vampires. Folle de rage, elle s'était acharnée à le bombarder d'injures et l'aurait surement tuée si Vargas ne l'avait pas maîtrisée et forcée à avaler l'étrange biscuit qui la rendit aussitôt humaine. Calmée, elle, mais néanmoins furibonde, elle écouta le récit de Vargas sur l'histoire des vampires et les explications du jeune vampire. Bien sûr, Van s'excusa à en écœurer la jeune femme, mais elle lui en voulu d'avoir été si impulsif et de n'avoir pensé qu'à lui.

Après quelques heures de réflexions, elle se rendit à l'évidence, elle aimait Van malgré tout et se résigna à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie avec lui. Elle exposa néanmoins quelques conditions. Premièrement, Van devait la fréquenter en bonne et du forme comme font tous les couples normaux et ne pas brûler d'étapes. Deuxièmement, comme elle devra éventuellement épouser le jeune vampire, elle voulait l'approbation de ses parents et donc, Van devra leur demander sa main. Et Troisièmement, (non ça, c'aurait dû être la première condition en fin de compte), abandonner la vie de vampire.

Depuis, Van avait rempli ses trois conditions de peine et misère pour l'amour de sa compagne. Quoique, à cause des études universitaires, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de faire toutes ces choses que les couples font…Aussi, Van du se trouver un emploi à temps partiel, lui qui n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie de vampire.

Les soirs, le jeune couple de vampire n'avait que peu d'intimité dans la chambre de la jeune femme.

_Toc, toc, toc._

-Hitomi, demanda Mme Kanzaki derrière la porte verrouillée. Je vous ai apporté des rafraichissements et une collation.

Hitomi ouvrit la porte et prit le plateau.

-Merci maman, dit-elle.

Mme Kanzaki jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre cherchant à apercevoir son futur gendre. Elle le vit assis par terre en tailleur à côté du lit non défait d'Hitomi, elle soupira.

-Hitomi, si vous voulez plus d'intimité, vous devriez chercher un appartement, dit-elle en en se détournant pour descendre l'escalier. Mamoru a toujours sa chambre ici malgré…

Hitomi ferma la porte, le reste de la phrase de sa mère devenant de plus en plus inaudible à mesure que celle-ci descendait.

-Ta mère a raison, il nous faudrait un endroit à nous, dit Van savourant, un des petits gâteaux du plateau.

Dans un café, près de l'université, Hitomi badinait avec ses amies.

-J'en r'viens pas! Vous avez décidé de vous prendre un appart! s'exclama Yukari un peu jalouse.

-Oui, on n'a pas vraiment d'intimité à la maison, ni chez l'oncle de Van d'ailleurs. On en a parlé avec mes parents et ils sont d'accord. D'autant plus qu'ils veulent me voir épouser Van depuis qu'ils ont su que Van est le fils de Gaou Fanel.

-Maudite chanceuse! T'as tiré le jackpot, un fils de milliardaire, s'écria Céléna en faisant semblant de s'évanouir.

-Chanceuse en effet, répondit Hitomi d'un ton sarcastique que ses amies ne parurent pas remarqué. Ça lui pesait de cacher son secret à ses meilleures amies comme à ses propres parents, mais elle avait peur de leur réaction.

-Vous pourriez venir habiter chez nous _gratos_, suggéra Céléna. C'est tellement grand que vous auriez assez d'intimité, c'est sûr!

-Non, non, nous comptons prendre un appartement à budget raisonnable. De plus, l'oncle de Van connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. Et selon Mamoru, c'est un bel immeuble.

-Mamoru? demanda Yukari.

-Ah oui, la femme en question est la propriétaire de l'immeuble où réside Kaoli, sa blonde. Vous savez, elle est en fauteuil roulant…

Vargas conduit le jeune couple vers la porte de service d'un immeuble à 2 étages qui impressionnait par sa grande largeur. Van et Hitomi étaient à la fois excités et anxieux. Vargas frappa treize coups et attendit.

La porte s'ouvrit par une dame aux cheveux blancs dans la force de l'âge.

-Ah ben, si c'est pas le vampire repenti _Balgus,_ j'ai pas fini les biscuits tu le sais, j'aime pas être déranger à ce moment là. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-Mm, dit Vargas en toussotant gêné. Yuki, je t'amène des locataires potentiels, mon neveu et sa copine. Ils se cherchent un appartement qui correspond à leur petit budget et excuse-moi, mais tu m'avais dit de venir avec eux à quatorze heure cinq précise. Entrez vous deux!

Madame Yuki les laissa passer ignorant Vargas. Elle secoua son tablier plein de farine et toussa.

-Bien, j'ai sûrement un appart qui conviendrait à un jeune couple de vampire. Van et Hitomi la regardèrent étonnés. Elle prit un ton plus professionnel. Ici, à la Yume no Chi, les créatures de toutes sortes sont les bienvenus, de l'âme la plus noire à la plus pure. Pour ceux qui désirent vivre comme les humains, ils ont accès à un stock inépuisable de biscuit à l'aveda arc-en-ciel qui maintiennent votre état actuel d'humain de chair et de sang.

Après 2 bonnes heures de visites, observation, inspection, question, Van et Hitomi étaient convaincus. Ils signèrent un bail pour aménager le mois suivant.

-Excusez-moi Madame de vous interrompre, mais je connais une de vos locataires, dit soudain Hitomi, prise d'une impulsion.

-Ah oui, qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle, nullement offensée d'avoir été interrompue.

-Kaoli, Kaoli Kuukino, la blonde de mon frère jumeau Mamoru.

-Ah bon, oui en effet, elle loue ici. Je comprends mieux pourquoi votre face me disait quelque chose. Suivez-moi, s'il-vous-plaît.

Sans leur laisser le temps de refuser, elle les conduisit vers une porte. Elle frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Madame Yuki soupira, résignée.

-Elle est sûrement au deuxième étage, suivez-moi.

-Au deuxième étage! Mais comment peut-elle? Elle est en chaise roulante! s'exclama Hitomi.

Madame Yuki ne répondit pas, s'engageant dans l'ascenseur à coté de l'escalier. Van poussa compatissant une Hitomi gênée dans l'ascenseur. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à une deuxième porte au second étage. Cette fois, lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, un jeune homme étonné, d'allure sportive, répondit. Il tenait une planche et un feutre dans ses mains. Il se mit aussitôt à écrire sur sa tablette qu'il leur montra ensuite.

_Bonjour Madame Shirono._

-Yakeato, je vous amène des nouveaux, cette jeune connaît Kaoli.

_Enchanté. Je suis Yakeato Hino. Et vous?_

Je m'appelle Van Fanel et elle, c'est ma blonde, Hitomi Kanzaki, enchanté, dit Van.

_Entrez,entrez._

Van et Hitomi entrèrent donc dans l'appart. Madame Yuki resta en retrait.

-Yakeato est muet. Aller, je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, comme de trouver la sortie, appelez-moi, leur dit Madame Yuki en les quittant.

Yakeato les conduisit jusque dans sa cuisine où ils virent une belle jeune femme qui ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine dans sa robe de style gothique lolita. Assise à la table, elle semblait flatter quelque chose d'imaginaire. Elle se tourna vers eux en entendant des bruits de bas, mais son regard était vide.

_Elle, c'est ma femme Mika Tsuchino, présentez-vous à hautes voix, SVP, elle ne vous voit pas parce qu'elle est aveugle._

Alors Van et Hitomi s'exécutèrent étonnés en remarquant que la Yume no Chi n'avait pas que des créatures, mais aussi des humains normaux handicapés.

-Bonjour Mika, je suis Hitomi Kanzaki.

-La sœur de Mamoru? demanda Mika.

-Oui.

-Moi, je m'appelle Van Fanel.

-Enchantée. Je suppose que Yakeato m'a déjà présentée à vous, dit Mika un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Taaaaabarnaaaak d'ostie de maaaaaarde! Retentie soudain une voix venue de nulle part.

-Haddock! Ça suffit! Cria-t-elle semblant empoigner fortement quelque chose d'imaginaire.

_BADANG! BOUM! KABOUM! PATLAR! BAG!_

-AYOYE! SIMONAC D'OSTIE DE TABARNAK DE SACRAMENT SALE DE SAINT-CIBOIRE DE CHIURE À MARDE! Entendirent-ils hurler. Le vacarme et le cri semblaient provenir de la chambre voisine.

-C'est pas moi, répondit un grand perroquet bleu qui parut se matérialiser soudainement coincé dans les bras de Mika.

Van et Hitomi s'évanouirent, c'était plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en supporter avec leur forme humaine.

Anizamara


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Karmy 014 pour sa review, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas.

Merci à Michaela, une 3e review, je suis gâtée…merci…j'espère que ça va pas me monter à la tête.

_**Yume no sekaijuu **_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 13 :**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que Van et Hitomi vivait dans leur appartement de la Yume no Chi. Tout semblait se dérouler comme dans un merveilleux rêve. Les événements heureux se succédaient à un rythme fou. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'ombre à leur bonheur. Que ce soit lors de leur emménagement ou lors de leur mariage, ou encore lors de leur graduation et leur entrée au marché du travail, tout semblait leur réussir. Van s'était trouvé un boulot de croque-mort dans une entreprise de pompe funèbre et Hitomi, un emploi comme enseignante de langue étrangère dans une compagnie privée. Le jeune couple était heureux.

Le second prince des vampires s'était habitué à cette nouvelle vie de banni et il y prenait goût. Il ne voyait plus d'intérêt à côtoyer ses semblables. Il n'avait pas repris contact avec son père depuis qu'il avait invité ses parents à son mariage. Seule Varie était venue donner sa bénédiction…

Cette journée là, elle était venue, vêtue d'une longue robe noire à manche longue, d'un chapeau noir à large bord et de lunette soleil. S'il y eu un malaise parmi les autres invités, il fut vite dissipé.

-Bonjour monsieur et madame Kanzaki, je suis la mère de Van, Varie Fanel. Enchantée de rencontrer enfin les parents de la jeune femme qui a su ravir le cœur de mon cher fils, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué en les serrant chaleureusement dans ses bras chacun à leur tour.

-Enchanté, répondirent monsieur et madame Kanzaki surpris.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon apparence si elle vous choque tant. En réalité, je souffre d'une maladie de la peau extrêmement rare. Je ne peux pas sortir à l'extérieur sans être couverte de la tête au pied.

Cette excuse calma les mauvaises langues. Varie excusa l'absence de son mari à cause de raisons professionnelles urgentes, mais assura aux jeunes mariés qu'il leur donnait, lui aussi, sa bénédiction. Elle repartit le soir même auprès de son époux. Van était soulagé de savoir que son père approuvait son mariage et cela lui suffisait. S'il avait à côtoyer des vampires, il préférait fréquenter, et de loin, ceux résidant dans le même immeuble qui tout comme lui, préféraient le mode de vie des bannis.

Quant à Hitomi, pas une seule fois, elle s'était retransformée en vampire. Elle tenait à son ancienne vie. Elle faisait elle-même des biscuits à l'Aveda arc-en-ciel. En effet, après plusieurs tentatives, elle avait fini par convaincre madame Shirono de lui enseigner la recette. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une simple recette à laquelle on devait y ajouter de la farine extraite des pétales blanches de cette plante.

Elle apprit aussi que l'Aveda arc-en-ciel était une fleur aux pétales multicolores dont chaque couleur avait une propriété unique. Par exemple, en mettant de l'huile extraite des pétales bleues dans du rhum, cela rendait invisible…et Haddock le perroquet de Mika adore le rhum.

En mélangeant des pétales jaunes avec du katsuo, on peut se transformer en différent être vivant (humain ou animal) quel qu'il soit. Souvent, un écureuil surgit et se transforme en chat, l'animal de Kaoli.

Si on met de l'essence de pétale orange sur du _shave ice, _la personne qui en ingère a des pouvoirs hypnotiques. Elle apprit vite qu'il fallait éviter de croiser le regard du capucin d'Arashi car il peut en ingérer des quantités astronomiques et faire beaucoup de dommages au sein des résidents de la Yume no Chi.

Mettre des pétales verts dans une salade composée de laitue romaine permet la parole. Il est toujours étonnant pour le jeune couple de voir la tortue de Yakeato exprimer de longs discours philosophiques.

Elle comprit aussi comment Mika qui est aveugle pouvait communiquer avec son mari muet. Pour communiquer entre eux, par la pensée, ils utilisent les pétales rouges où ils y laissent chacun une goutte de leur sang.

-Mais à quoi peuvent bien servir les pétales de couleurs indigo, violet, et noir de l'Aveda, se renseigna un jour Hitomi à madame Shirono, alors qu'elles préparaient une fournée. Et comment se fait-il que l'on ne puisse pas trouver de l'Aveda arc-en-ciel à l'extérieur de l'immeuble?

-Bah! Je suppose que je peux t'en révéler plus. Si tu m'as nommé que ces trois couleurs, c'est que tu connais les propriétés des autres. Bien, d'abord, ne prend jamais de fromage avec de l'aveda violet, car tu perdras la mémoire pour toujours ou momentanément, selon la dose ingérée. Ne jamais ingérer les pétales indigo, elles contiennent un poison mortel autant pour les humains que pour les créatures de toutes sortes. Quant aux pétales noirs de l'Aveda arc-en-ciel, c'est le seul anti poison contre les pétales indigo, cependant, elles doivent être ingérées en même temps pour que le poison soit inoffensif. Mais je dois t'avertir, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de les ingérer ensemble, mais même moi qui est un être de lumière, ne connaît pas la réponse. J'ai perdu mon frère à cause de ça. répondit à regret madame Shirono. En ce qui concerne ton autre question, l'Aveda est créée par l'énergie positive des quatre fléaux qui habitent à Yume no Chi.

Hitomi aurait aimé en savoir plus à ce moment-là, cependant madame Shirono avait coupé la conversation et Hitomi ne voulait et ne pouvait revenir sur ce sujet pour en savoir d'avantage. Bien sûr, elle se confia à Van dans l'espoir qu'il puisse l'éclairer, mais même le second prince des vampires ignorait l'existence de fléaux au sein de leur communauté.

Ils oublièrent vite leurs soucis à ce sujet avec la nouvelle promotion de Van et leur aménagement dans leur nouvelle maison, une demeure digne du nouveau président de l'entreprise de pompe funèbre.

-Vous m'avez compris, je veux que vous m'ameniez mes belles-filles par n'importe quel moyen. Je veux revoir mes fils, ordonna Gaou.

Luva, Yurizen et Asona prirent aussitôt congé et partirent pour Fried…

Anizamara


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

_**Yume no sekaijuu**_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 14 :**

-Vous y êtes allés un peu fort, dit Gaou d'un ton cassant mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas déranger ses belles-filles inconscientes dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du manoir Fanel.

Il entendit l'une d'elles gémir pour la énième fois dans son sommeil. Exaspéré, il referma la porte et fusilla ses trois subalternes de son regard de braise flamboyant de colère contenu.

-Votre grandeur, nous avions jugé préférable de les neutraliser sans faire de casse en les endormant, d'autant plus que nous avions à faire face à des vampires aussi puissants que vous et vos fils puisqu'elles sont vos belles-filles. Nous avions donc prévu des doses à cet effet. Mais vous ne nous aviez pas dit qu'elles étaient des bannis non transformées, de simples humaines de chair et de sang, tenta d'expliquer Luva le bossu.

-Elles sont vampires, pauvre abruti! Leur apparence actuelle n'est que temporaire. Elles doivent absorber je ne sais quel machin pour rester dans cet état! Rugit Gaou à bout de nerf.

Dans la chambre, Hitomi se réveilla, dérangé par les bruits de voix sourdes qui fusaient derrière la porte.

-Hum, mais où suis-je? Je ne me rappelle pas m'être couchée? dit Hitomi encore endormie.

Machinalement, elle se souleva un peu en se servant de ses coudes et attendit que sa vue se soit adaptée à la noirceur de la pièce. La pièce était grande, au moins 5 fois plus grande que la chambre à coucher de sa maison. Il était clair à présent qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle. Elle se rappela les derniers événements.

Elle était rentrée de ses courses et avait une excellente nouvelle à annoncer à Van quand soudain, un loup-garou, un zombie et un bossu lui ont sauté dessus et lui ont appliqué un linge à l'odeur forte et nauséabonde sur le visage, elle se souvenait s'être débattue comme une forcenée, et puis plus rien! Il était clair qu'on l'avait kidnappé.

Elle entendit un mouvement de drap non loin d'elle et s'aperçue qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la chambre. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait le lit voisin du sien. Habituée à l'obscurité ambiante, elle reconnue la personne qui occupait l'autre lit, sa cousine Sora. Alarmée devant l'évidence, elle sauta du lit et se précipita pour réveiller sa cousine.

-Sora, Sora, réveille-toi! Allez réveille-toi! On a été kidnappé! s'écria Hitomi paniquée en secouant Sora.

-Encore dix petites minutes Hitomi, on n'est plus au secondaire, les cours ne commencent pas avant 2 heures, marmonna Sora dans son sommeil.

-Allez! Réveille! Réveille! Il ne s'agit pas de ça! On n'est toutes les deux dans une chambre du manoir des Fanel! Continua Hitomi persistante dans ses manœuvres de secouer Sora.

-Ok! Ok! Je me lève! Ça suffit! Arrête! Je commence à avoir le mal de mer! Dit Sora en repoussant violemment le drap qui la recouvrait, faisant basculer Hitomi par terre.

-Hum! Comment se fait-il qu'il fasse si noir si nous sommes le matin? Demanda Sora. Hitomi tu ne m'as pas réveillé parce que tu as fais un cauchemar, j'espère? Nous ne sommes plus à la maternelle? Au fait, pourquoi es-tu chez moi dans ma chambre?

-Je te répète que nous avons été kidnappé et que nous nous trouvons dans une des chambres du manoir des Fanel, répondit Hitomi exaspérée.

-Ah bon, ce n'est que ça!

-Ce n'est que ça! Ce n'est que ça! Ben voyons. On ne nous a pas demandé notre avis!

-Écoute Hitomi, respire par le nez, ça ne sert à rien de s'époumoner comme ça, ça n'arrangera rien. De plus, si nous avons été kidnappés par les hommes de main de notre beau-père, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison et_ mes t'avis_ (n.b. : à mon avis) que cette raison est d'avoir un motif pour ramener ses fils au bercail! C'est logique, non? Y veut juste revoir ses fils! On n'a rien à craindre.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison Sora. Mais qu'allons nous faire en attendant que nous époux se pointe?

-Rien, on attend! Dit Sora avec le sourire.

-Ok, on attend, répondit Hitomi en souriant à son tour.

Quelques instants plus tard, les montres de Sora et d'Hitomi se mirent à sonner.

-Ostie, j'allais oublier! S'exclama Hitomi.

-Ouf! Alors nous n'avons été inconsciente que 8 heures selon mes calculs. T'as des biscuits Hitomi? Demanda Sora, sortant les poches vides de son pantalon.

-Oui, oui, heureusement que ces trois goujats ne se sont pas débarrassé de mon cartable en me maitrisant, je trimbale toujours une douzaine de biscuits au cas où! Répondit Hitomi fière d'elle. Elle sortit deux biscuits et en donnant un à Sora.

-Tant mieux, alors! Si nous devons rester plus de 12 heures ici, autant montrer à notre beau-père que nous ne nous plierons pas aussi facilement! Déclara Sora.

-Excellente idée cousine.

Elles attendirent encore deux heures dans la chambre discutant de choses et d'autres avant que l'on frappe discrètement à la porte.

-Oui, entrez! Répondirent de concert Sora et Hitomi.

Une jeune soubrette vampire, apparue à la porte. Elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elles.

-Bonsoir mesdames. Vous êtes finalement réveillées, dit la soubrette en se penchant pour les saluer. Je suis Ryoko, le maître m'a demandé de vous servir tout au long de votre séjour parmi nous. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? Non? Alors je vais immédiatement prévenir le maître de votre réveil.

La soubrette était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Sora et Hitomi regrettèrent de ne pas voir eue le temps de faire connaissance avec cette dernière. Elles soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Quelque secondes plus tard, leur beau-père surgit dans la pièce.

-Ah mes chères belles-filles! Soyez les bienvenues dans mon humble demeure! Je me présente, Gaou Vipéra de Fanel, grand souverain du monde des ténèbres et…depuis peu votre beau-père! Dit Gaou, d'un ton puissant et jovial, ce qui étonna les deux jeunes femmes qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Interdites devant cette jovialité pratiquement inquiétante, elles se regardèrent interloquée sans dire un mot.

-Je m'excuse de vous recevoir de cette façon, mais je n'avais pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour vous rencontrer enfin!

_Tu parles, il aurait pu venir une bonne centaine de fois_, pensèrent-elles.

-Et je voulais revoir mes fils bien sûr! Vous devez déjà savoir que mon aîné deviendra le prochain souverain du monde des ténèbres quand je prendrai ma retraite.

-_C'est ben pour ça que tes fils ne veulent pas rentrer. Ils ont d'autres centres d'intérêts et se débrouillent très bien comme ça!_

Lisant dans leur pensée, Gaou ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, elles étaient présentement d'apparence humaine et elles ne représentaient pas de menaces à ses projets. Mais il s'étonna du fait que ces 2 belles-filles n'avaient toujours pas repris la forme de vampire.

-De plus, il me tarde de faire sautiller mes futurs petits enfants sur mes genoux. Bien entendu, c'est à vous que revient ce devoir. Je veux des petits enfants mort-nés de préférence, forts et vigoureux, et si vous donnez des filles à mes fils, elles devront être transformées en vampire dès leur naissance. Ça fait d'excellents vampires et renforcera la grande lignée des Fanel.

Sur ces mots, Hitomi toucha brièvement son ventre, craignant pour son enfant à naître.

-Bon, puisque tout est dit, je vais vous faire visiter en attendant l'arrivée de mes cher fils! S'exclama Gaou.

Pendant plus d'une heure, il leur fit visiter chacune des pièces de son manoir. Il avait enfin terminé avec la grande salle quand il les conduisit vers l'immense âtre. Il poussa un levier situé dans la cendre incandescente et une porte secrète s'ouvrit. Il invita les deux jeunes femmes à le suivre.

Le long passage secret conduisait à une chambre située dans les entrailles de la terre. Une fontaine de sang trônait en son centre.

-Et voici, mes chères belles-filles, la source de tous nos pouvoirs. La fontaine de Jouvence des vampires. Elle prend ses sources dans le royaume des morts, et la pierre, l'énergiste, qui flotte au sommet de la fontaine en régularise le débit. Sans cette pierre ou si la fontaine venait à se tarir, nous deviendrions cendre, ce serait la fin de notre espèce. Nous, les Fanel, en sommes les gardiens depuis les temps inconnus, expliqua Gaou. Allez, venez mes belles-filles, il est temps de remonter à la surface.

Tous les trois reprirent le long chemin du retour. En franchissant la porte de l'âtre, ils tombèrent nez à nez sur Van et Folken qui les attendaient. Ils étaient absolument furieux.

Anizamara


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Message : J'ai perdu contact avec mon correcteur de français, alors pardonner moi pour les nombreuses fautes :P

Je voudrais remercier tour particulièrement Micheala pour m'avoir réveillé.

Ensuite Sakuya, malgré son 6/10 :P

Merci aussi Karmy 014 qui m'a écrit sa 2e review après la sortie du dernier chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

Yume no sekaijuu

Chapitre 15 :

L'atmosphère était tendue. Les deux jeunes frères vampires avaient refusé avec verbes de rester plus longtemps au manoir après y être venu pour chercher leur femme. Tout aussi furieux de l'entêtement de ses fils, Gaou les avaient alors défié de le battre.

-Si vous tenez tant à retourner auprès de ces larves de bannis, il va vous falloir me passer sur le corps, avait-il rugit.

Depuis, Folken et Van menaient un combat acharné contre leur père, le puissant et indétrônable roi vampire. Le combat semblait inégal. La force combinée des deux frères ne semblait pas fatiguer Gaou outre mesure. Rendant Sora et Hitomi, spectatrices involontaires, de plus en plus inquiètes en voyant Gaou retourner avec une étonnante facilité une puissante attaque de Folken tout en maitrisant Van au sol pour bloquer ses coups de points et de pieds.

-Oh Van…, soupira Hitomi dans une sorte de prière.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Folken a surement une stratégie, vous verrez, patience, rassura Varie.

-Oui mais c'est ben trop long, on dirait une parodie de l'anime nihongo Bragon Falls et l'attente m'est de plus en plus insoutenable, se plaignit Sora au lieu de montrer sa propre inquiétude.

Bien que la force soit à leur désavantage, Folken et Van continuaient d'attaquer sans répit alternant leur rôle. L'un devait attaquer à distance alors que l'autre faisait du corps à corps. Folken en était venu à cette stratégie après une analyse dans le feu de l'action. Le meilleur moyen de vaincre leur père était de l'épuiser. Une tâche longue et ardue car l'endurance d'un vampire est phénoménale en temps normal, mais elle est décuplée chez les vampires ayant fait la guerre. Ils peuvent combattre des jours durant même privé longtemps de nourriture.

-Il commence à faiblir, dit Folken, un moment où les 2 frères étaient côte à côte.

-Combien de temps encore? Demanda Van.

-Peut-être 24 heures, peut-être moins si en est chanceux, répondit Folken en s'élançant pour balancer un crochet du gauche à son père.

Après plusieurs jours de combat acharné, Gaou commençait à ressentir les signes de fatigue sans rien faire paraître. Ses fils étaient coriaces et futés. Cependant, il ne s'avouerait jamais vaincu. Il devait trouver le moyen d'étancher sa soif. Ses belles-filles étant toujours sous forme humaine feraient d'excellent encas, cependant, Van et Folken manœuvraient le combat de façon à toujours garder les filles hors de sa portée. Tout en bloquant une attaque et esquivant un coup de pied, il continuait à réfléchir à un moyen de parvenir à ses fins.

Tout à coup, un pilier de lumière rose apparu dans la grande salle tout près de l'âtre où se trouvaient Varie et ses belles-filles. Malgré l'éblouissante lumière, elles virent dans le pilier une forme humaine. Les cheveux blancs, vêtu d'un pagne et d'un épais et large foulard blanc, elle tenait dans ses mains une Aveda en fleur. Hitomi s'avança vers le pilier en reconnaissant son frère jumeau.

-Mamoru! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou de joie sans noter l'apparence étrange et mystique de celui-ci.

Mamoru serra sa sœur dans ses bras et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Hitomi, je suis venu de la part de Madame Shirono. Le combat entre le roi des vampires et ses fils perturbe de plus en plus les fléaux. Le combat doit cesser immédiatement, avant que cela ne déclenche la colère des fléaux et engendre un cataclysme. Yuki te remet cette Aveda, dit-il en lui remettant la fleur.

-Elle te dit aussi : Fais-en bonne usage. Ajouta-il.

Il serra brièvement la main de sa jumelle dans un signe d'encouragement avant de disparaître avec le pilier de lumière.

-MAMORUUUUUUUUU! cria-t-elle en larme tendant sa main vers les cieux.

Le crie éperdu de sa femme avait alarmé suffisamment Van qui fut projeté brusquement contre un mur. Gaou avait profité de cette seconde d'inattention pour repousser Van et s'emparer d'Hitomi. Il se retourna vers ses fils prêts à repousser une nouvelle attaque, se servant d'Hitomi comme bouclier.

Van et Folken s'étaient élancés mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Pris au piège. Le visage de leur père leur montrait clairement qu'il savourait déjà l'idée de sa victoire presque acquise.

-Capitulez. Je tiens entre mes mains une de mes belles-filles qui regorge de sang frais Et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en nourrir jusqu'à la tuer, elle et son enfant à naître, même si sa signifie que je perdrais à tout jamais mes chance de devenir grand-père, leur dit-il.

Van fut surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle. L'espace d'un instant, une lueur de joie brilla dans ses yeux froids.

-Eh oui, mon garçon, ta femme est enceinte, je l'ai lu dans ses pensées, continua son père avec arrogance. Ignorant la peur qui faisait trembler la jeune femme. Vous m'avez forcer à agir ainsi et je vous montrerai pourquoi je suis le Maître des ténèbres. Capitules si tu souhaite la sauver!

Ni Folken, ni Van ne semblaient se décider à capituler malgré une évidente résignation. Montrant ses canines, il commença a dégagé le cou d'Hitomi et le tendu pour y planter ses crocs.

-Vous ne m'aurez jamais vivante, d'écria Hitomi en avant une masse compacte de couleur sombre.

Elle s'écroula aussitôt dans les bras de son beau-père.

-HITOMI!

Anizamara


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Michaela pour sa nouvelle review ^-^

Avertissement : Ce chapitre est écrit en mémoire des victimes des tueries scolaires…

Bonne lecture!

Yume no sekaijuu

Chapitre 16 :

-HITOMI! Cria Van en arrachant le corps inerte de sa femme des bras de Gaou. Son corps était froid et sont cœur était de plus en plus faible. Il la posa délicatement sur le sol. Il remarqua l'Aveda dont les pétales noirs, violets et indigo manquaient. Réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait pour se protéger elle et le bébé, il hurla de nouveau de désespoir.

Non loin de son fils, Gaou tremblait de dépit. Le geste d'Hitomi avait perturbé le roi des vampires. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire, sa belle-fille avait préféré se suicider.

Hitomi n'entendit pas les appels désespérés de son mari, le poison des pétales indigo l'ayant foudroyé instantanément.

Ne ressentant plus cette douleur foudroyante, elle ouvrit les yeux. Autour d'elle, tout était d'un doux bleu-gris opaque. Elle semblait flotter dans cet espace mystérieux. Au bout d'un moment, son cerveau se remis en marche. Tout lui revient en mémoire. Le combat entre le roi des vampires et ses fils, l'apparition étrange de Mamoru au milieu d'un pilier de lumière, l'Aveda et la menace de Gaou. Tous ces événements défilaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête à lui faire mal.

Elle se rappela avoir été perturbée par les révélations et la menace de mort sur elle et son enfant. N'étant pas sous sa forme vampire, elle était vulnérable. Frénétique, elle avait cherché un moyen d'utiliser les pétales de l'Aveda, mais réalisa rapidement qu'elle n'avait aucun ingrédient à porter de main pour combiner avec les pétales et ainsi activer les différentes propriétaires extraordinaires de cette plante. Affolée à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, elle se rappela des paroles de Madame Shirono :

_« Ne jamais ingérer les pétales indigo, elles contiennent un poison mortel autant pour les humains que pour les créatures de toutes sortes. Quant aux pétales noirs de l'Aveda arc-en-ciel, c'est le seul anti poison contre les pétales indigo, cependant, elles doivent être ingérées en même temps pour que le poison soit inoffensif. Mais je dois t'avertir, il n'y a qu'une seule façon de les ingérer ensemble, mais même moi qui est un être de lumière, ne connaît pas la réponse. J'ai perdu mon frère à cause de ça. »_

_Mais comment s'en servir_, se demanda-t-elle. Elle se rappela du dernier message de Madame Shirono transmis par Mamoru dont une partie avait été inaudible.

«_Fais-en bonne usage…Tu trouveras la solution._»

Alors, impulsivement, elle arracha les pétales noirs et indigo, mais elle avait aussi détaché par inadvertance les pétales violets en même temps. Bien que ces dernières étaient pour la plupart tombées au sol, une pétale violet resta coincée parmi les pétales noirs et indigo dans sa main alors qu'elle pressait de toutes ses forces les pétales pour que la masse soit suffisamment petite et compacte pour l'avaler. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt sans se permettre de douter du bien fonder d'un tel geste.

Maintenant, elle se trouvait dans cet endroit bizarre. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être en enfer, ni au paradis et encore moins dans les limbes. Elle avait toujours l'impression d'être toujours en vie…Mais où était-elle et comment parviendra-t-elle à en sortir pour rejoindre son mari.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et fit le vide dans sa tête. Quand elle les ouvrit, le décor avait quelque peu changé. C'était toujours opaque mais il y avait ici et la de grande taches légèrement plus sombres. Elle distingua des formes et des voix vers sa gauche. Une scène de son passé se mit à défiler devant ses yeux.

~·~·~·~

Un jeune couple se rendait à la maison de sa grand-mère. Shingo Kanzaki âgé de 32 ans et sa femme Hina âgée de 28 ans venaient tout juste de voir leur famille s'agrandir avec la naissance de magnifique jumeau. Une fille et un garçon. Ils en étaient très fier et imaginaient déjà un bel avenir pour les nourrissons. Comme la mère d'Hina était une médium, les jeunes parents virent la consulter au sujet de l'avenir des jumeaux.

-Je vois un avenir triste et sombre plané sur notre famille, révéla Midoli en interprétant les lames de tarot étendu devant elle. Ils sont destinés à quitter se monde au début de l'âge adulte. Les drames se produiront à un mois d'intervalle.

Hina partie en sanglot et Shingo secoué par ces révélations serra fortement sa femme dans ses bras.

-Mère, pouvons-nous changer leur destin? Supplia Hina entre deux sanglots.

-Je regrette ma fille, je suis aussi bouleversée que toi, mais on ne peut rien y changer. Cependant, je peux peut-être leur apporté une protection divine. Nous pouvons les protéger avec ces talismans, répondit Midoli en leur remettant deux pendentifs identiques une pierre rose en son centre. Ce sont des talismans, symbole de Chronos, une oscillation équivaut à une seconde et il maintient toujours le même rythme.

Elle fit osciller l'un d'eux pour leur montrer.

-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…

~·~·~·~

La scène s'estompa graduellement et d'autres images et des brides de conversation apparurent au dessus d'elle.

~·~·~·~

Ce matin là, Mamoru avait fait un détour par l'Université Towa pour régler les derniers préparatifs d'un tournoi universitaire d'échec ayant lieu la veille de l'halloween.

-Je cherche le club d'échec, dit-il à un des étudiants qu'il croisa.

-C'est pas, on n'a un club d'échecs ici ! D'mande au conseil étudiant ou encore à une bibliothécaire, dit l'étudiant qui parti en courant pressé.

Mamoru chercha d'abord le conseil, mais personne n'était disponible, le temps filait et il devait bientôt rentrer pour assister à son cour de nihongo. Il trouva rapidement la bibliothèque. Là-bas, la préposée lui indiqua un groupe de jeune assis non loin dans l'espace détente de la bibliothèque.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que l'un de vous est Arashi Mizuno, le président du club d'échec? Demanda-t-il.

Un jeune homme poussé du coude par une fille en chaise roulante se leva et alla serrer la main de Mamoru.

Tout à coup, des coups de feu retentirent à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque et l'on vit de nombreux étudiants courir en criant apeurés dans le couloir à travers le mur vitré de la bibliothèque. Un homme à l'allure d'un fils à sa maman avec trop de gels dans ses cheveux séparés d'une raie sur le côté, de grosse lunette à monture noir, un cardigan et une chemise boutonnée jusqu'au col, avec des pantalons beiges arriva quelque instant plus tard au porte de la bibliothèque armé d'une carabine. Il entra dans la pièce cherchant les étudiants à découverts. La plupart des étudiant présent avaient réussit à se réfugier son les tables ou derrière les causeuses, mais la jeune handicapée avait été moins chanceuse, projetée au sol loin des table et des causeuses par des étudiants paniqués, elle ne pouvait se mouvoir suffisamment rapidement avec seulement ses mains pour se mettre à l'abri. Elle était une cible facile pour ce tireur fou. Mamoru réalisant cela, se jeta sur la jeune femme, la couvrit de tout son corps, la serrant contre lui et lui tenant une main. Faisant de son corps un bouclier humain, il reçu trois balles. Une effleurant son épaule, une seconde traversant son mollet gauche et la dernière l'atteignant mortellement à la tête.

L'instant d'après, Mamoru était sorti de son corps conscient de sa mort et regarda autour de lui. Tout lui semblait si irréel. Il était entouré d'une lumière. Il regarda son corps baignant dans son sang et constata que la jeune handicapée était saine et sauve. Il était heureux. Peu lui importait maintenant d'avoir perdu la vie. Il vit le tueur se faire maîtriser et menotter par les agents de sécurité et regarda de nouveau son corps, nostalgique. Il s'aperçu que la jeune femme le regardait fixement lui et non son cadavre. Sentant son regard insistant qui semblait lui dévoilé qu'il était bel et bien vivant, il senti des picotements, se penchant pour prendre l'autre main que lui tendait la fille comme attiré par un aimant. Au moment où il la prit, son corps s'était matérialisé et aux yeux des personnes agitées par le drame, il semblait bien humain et vivant, souffrant de blessure mineures comparé au jeune hommes décédé en protégeant l'handicapée.

Toutes les victimes du tueur, dont Mamoru, furent envoyées à l'hôpital pour recevoir des soin rapides. Certains avaient subit des chocs nerveux, d'autres des blessures mineur ou très grave, mains on ne craignait pas pour leur vie. Cependant, un seul étudiant, qui plus est n'étudiant pas à Towa fut envoyer à la morgue, Mamoru Kanzaki.

Après avoir été soigné pour sa blessure au mollet et à l'épaule, Mamoru fut conduit à la Yume no Chi par le petit groupe composant Arashi et la fille en chaise roulante. Là-bas, il fit la rencontre de Yuki Shirono, une être de lumière comme lui. Elle lui expliqua que sa transformation en être de lumière suite à sa mort avait créé deux réalités parallèles, l'une temporaire minimisant le drame survenu dans laquelle il pourra continuer à vivre avec sa famille encore un certain temps.

Parallèlement, l'autre réelle où un tueur il avait fauché la vie et ébranler sa famille. Ses funérailles eurent lieu la semaine suivante. Où tous les étudiants de Fortuna et de Towa s'étaient rassemblés pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Sa grand-mère, son père, sa mère et sa jumelle complètement déchirés par le chagrin.

~·~·~·~

Hitomi pleura silencieusement à mesure que les images du drame s'estompaient. Elle s'avait que la prochaine scène serait celle de sa propre mort. Elle assista à cette réalité parallèle où elle-même reposait dans une tombe au côté de son frère jumeau. Ses parents dévastés par la perte de leurs deux seuls enfants…

-Hitomi, cria la voix de Varie.

Hitomi se réveilla dans une chambre du manoir des Fanel. C'était le jour et la pièce était inondée de soleil.

-Hitomi, dit Van soulagé en se penchant pour serrer sa femme dans ses bras.

Tout le monde était là rassembler autour de son lit. Le sourire aux lèvres et leurs visages, légèrement rosé, illuminés affichaient diverses émotions : joie, soulagement, culpabilité, etc.

-Hitomi, dit Sora en serrant à son tour sa cousine. J'ai mon voyage! T'as viré s'le top! Chu en beau joal vert! J'ai eu la chienne.

Gaou s'excusa. Il affichait un visage heureux malgré son évidente inquiétude pour les événements passés. Il versa même une larme de joie. Et chose étrange, il ne semblait nullement affecter par le soleil aveuglant qui éclairait la pièce.

-Bonjour, tout le monde, je vais bien, désolée de vous avoir inquiété, dit-elle souriant à son tour. J'ai la couenne dure vous savez.

÷≠÷·÷≠÷·÷≠÷

Le prochain chapitre, l'ÉPILOGUE, clôturera le premier volet de Yume no sekaijuu

À bientôt!

Anizamara


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas.

Merci à Michaela pour sa nouvelle review ^-^

Avertissement : Ce chapitre est écrit en mémoire des victimes des tueries scolaires…

Bonne lecture!

Yume no sekaijuu

Épilogue

Le soleil brillait en cette belle journée de printemps. La famille Fanel avait décidé d'aller pique-niquer à la cabane à sucre de Folken et Sora. Varie, Sora et Hitomi avaient cuisiné plein de plat à l'érable pour cette occasion.

Depuis l'incident qui avait failli coûter la vie d'Hitomi quelque mois plus tôt, le mode de vie de la famille Fanel au grand complet avait changé. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Goau et ses fils discutèrent. Le roi des vampires concéda la victoire à ses fils et accepta non sans une certaine réticence d'essayer les fameux biscuits.

Contre toute attente, il adopta très rapidement l'avis de ses fils et de son frère Vargas concernant les bannis. Il trouvait fascinant de ressentir vraiment toutes ces nouvelles émotions et de pouvoir goûter à toutes ses choses. Il aimait particulièrement le sirop d'érable, il adorait se sucrer le bec et pour pouvoir à avoir chaque jour, il accepta de se transformer en humain durant la journée et laisser la nuit pour ses activités de vampires. La seule et unique chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre était la fascination des bannis pour le golf. Même sous l'apparence humaine Gaou détestait ça.

Varie, quant à elle, était ravie de pouvoir profiter de nouveau de son ancienne vie d'humaine durant la journée. Elle ne se gênait pas pour rendre visite à ses belles filles pour dévaliser les boutiques.

Pour Folken et Sora, leurs expériences en laboratoires les avait conduits à trouver un filon encore inexploité en étudiant les propriétés les propriétés diététiques et naturelles de l'érable. Ils achetèrent une petite cabane à sucre pour monter leur propre entreprise produisant des produits de consommations diverses à base d'érables. En quelque semaine déjà, la petite entreprise avait acquit une belle renommée et ils songeaient à agrandir. Gaou, le roi des vampires, était très fier de la réussite de son fils aîné.

Van et Hitomi étaient retournés chez eux, à Fried. Hitomi continuant à enseigner pendant sa grossesse et Van s'occupait de son entreprise. Ils trouvèrent néanmoins le temps de venir rendre visite aux futurs grands parents lors d'occasions spéciales ou de fêtes.

-Crois-tu qu'il sera content d'entendre la nouvelles, chuchota Hitomi à l'oreille de Van.

-Ma chérie, il va sauter de joie, répondit Van en l'embrassant doucement. On ne pourrait pas lui faire un meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire…

Hitomi mis la main Van sur son ventre arrondit. La naissance de leurs triplés, était prévue au début de l'été.

÷≠÷·÷≠÷·÷≠÷

La suite : Akumu no sekaijuu ne sera publiée que si 6 lecteurs écrivent une review. Michaela en particulier et Karmy 014 ont droit à un répit côté review, pour m'avoir encouragé à plusieurs reprises à continuer mon fanfic.

Anizamara


End file.
